1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a server providing a cloud service, a terminal for a developer and a method for supporting application development using the same and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing a cloud service to develop an application for smart devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smart device, such as a smart phone, a smart television (TV), etc., has no limit as to its function and, thus, the function may, for example, be changed or extended or upgraded through installation of various applications.
An application for a smart device is generally developed and published by a developer, and to this end the developer has to construct an environment for developing an application by manually installing a software development kit (SDK), an editor, an emulator and a compiler to a developer personal computer (PC).
However, such a procedure for constructing the environment is complicated and is likely to make an error, and therefore an unskilled developer may give up developing the application. Also, the developer may shirk from developing the application of a specific platform since it is cumbersome to upload the application to a market in order to publish the application.
Typically, the developed application needs to be verified for testing compatibility with a smart device before publication. To this end, a manufacturer of a smart device, a radio officer, a market manager, an application distributor, etc. are outfitted with verification teams according to device types. The verification team repetitively performs the verification according to smart devices and firmware with regard to the application. As the verification is performed under various conditions in order to secure stability, not only it takes more time but also an opportunity cost incurs between application market expansion of the smart device and a verification cost.